


Two Coffins

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Crush, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Back Together, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Jehanparnasse week, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scottish Character, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, jehanparnasse2016, these two deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: Montparnasse had never been one for romance and serenading the person you had fallen for, but in that moment he felt as if the song was directed to him. Only to him, and no one else in the room.





	

He should have left about an hour ago, and he would have had there not been the last announcement that he would actually be singing today. Thus, Montparnasse had stayed, somehow tried to hide in the crowd and listened as his rich voice had filled the room.  
  
For months he had known who would perform this evening and had somehow persuaded Eponine to join him, to come with him to the eagerly anticipated gig. Of course she had been mocking him, for being too coy to just go and talk to his former-and-yet-again crush.  
He wanted to talk to him, there was almost nothing else he wanted as much as this beautiful voice to be directed at him. Once it was he would certainly try to run but that was beside the point.  
  
Yet he froze, when the singer finally introduced himself and started playing the guitar that had been laying by his side and then his voice filled the room.  
From time to time he brushed his hair out of his eyes and Montparnasse noticed the girls as well as some guys around him blushing at the sight. By now he was sure he looked much the same.  
  
Jehans voice had become even deeper since he had seen him for the last time. Which had been almost six years ago -he had become even more handsome, if that was even possible. His hair was still as long as it had been all those years ago, there were tiny flowers woven into one strand of it and his smile was as kind and wonderful as it had been such a long time ago.  
  
Montparnasse had never been one for romance and serenading the person you had fallen for, but in that moment he felt as if the song was directed to him. Only to him, and no one else in the room.  
  
Eponine shoved him forward, when Jehan asked for an audience volunteer to join him on stage, someone who would also sing with him for a while. It was just his luck, that he stumbled forward and almost crashed into the cafe's makeshift stage.  
  
Their gazes locked and Jehan froze for a second before he smiled down at him, and reached out one of his hands. Montparnasse took it, felt the blush creeping up his neck.  
He thought he felt Jehan's heartbeat through his fingertips when he touched him, but he let go of his hand almost as soon as they were standing next to each other.  
  
His wish did come true when Jehan seemed to smirk before he asked him for his name, despite having known it for over ten years. Montparnasse felt a little crushed, knew he deserved it, deserved Jehan pretending to have no idea who was standing beside him after all.  
But before he could answer Jehan took the offered microphone out of his hand and smiled at the audience.  
  
"I'm only joking: this is Monty, but he hates that name, it's actually Montparnasse. He's a pretty great singer, has always been. I don't know if that's still true or if he now sounds terrible, but at least he was amazing when we were wee lads."  
  
He laughed when he repeated his speech in French and by then, Montparnasse was actually sure he blushed at the words, or rather at his choice of words. He knew what he was saying in both languages, but hearing him speak in his native tongue again sounded almost too good to be true.  
  
  
Still, that was not the only reason he was going red in the face because his, meaning Jehan's, grandma used to call them wee lads, when she came over to France whenever she could afford to leave her beloved little cottage in Scotland. She also used to lovingly call her grandchild her little banshee due to Jehan's fascination with Death and she had always had a morbid sense of humour after all.

Even as a child and later as a teenager, he had respected the old lady very much, even more when she had been one of the only relatives of her grandson who had tried to help him with his transition.  
  
Despite her age, she had written the two teenagers dozens of emails and had tried to spend as much time with them as she could, to help both of them get away from their respective families -Jehan from his transphobic and Montparnasse from his homophobic family. Therefore she had at least tried to make it somehow more bearable for the two boys until they were old enough to leave their parents.  
  
She had been an expert in knowing people and had in a sense adopted Montparnasse from the very moment he first stood up for Jehan, when his mother once again called him her little girl. They had been in Scotland at the time, and because one of Jehan's cousins had had to stay home and thus could not make it to the family reunion Jehan had simply asked Montparnasse to join him on his family trip.  
  
Their families had then decided, once the Prouvaires along with Montparnasse were back in France it would be better the two teenagers would not see each other again. Both sets of parents thought the other teen was a bad influence for their child, ironically so since both young men had a more or less solid education, the one maybe a bit more than the other even though the had gotten used to studying together, both of them had had plans and goals they wanted to achieve in their lives. Their dreams and personalities could not have been any more different and yet they had still supported one another through almost everything.  
  


One day Jehan's family had all of a sudden moved to Scotland, leaving his friends as well as Montparnasse, who had considered him his best friend at the time, heartbroken. Once they had moved back, or at least once Jehan had moved back on his own which he had learnt in passing from Grantaire, Montparnasse had almost begged him as well as Eponine to tell him were Jehan lived by now. He had known his other closest friend was still in touch with him, or at least some of her friends were.

Montparnasse himself had one day just severed all contact with Jehan, or he thought it had been him, it had been too long to be sure who had broken off contact and it did not matter who it had been in the end. Knowing he would annoy her for ages should she remain silent, she had eventually told him he would have to find out what he wanted to know on his own, since she no longer stalked people just because certain friends of hers might like them -even though it had gotten her a girlfriend due to some misunderstandings concerning love letters Eponine had given to her.  
  
Marius had made her promise way back in college not to tell Cosette that he was the one who had writtem them and Cosette developing a crush on her supposedly admirer had finally asked Eponine to go out with her. Even now Marius was sometimes pretending to be grumbly whenever she mentioned Cosette to him, yet he was glad they had found happiness and love.  
Taking pity on him Eponine had then told Montparnasse about a gig -when he had glared at her after her mentioning of her and her girlfriend's anniversary for the umpteenth time in an hour. Ever since the two had started dating she would not shut up about Cosette, which was both absolutely adorable as well as annoying.  
  
According to her, Grantaire would participate in said gig and he had supposedly told her excitedly that there would be an old friend as well.  
  


Since Montparnasse had lost sight of Jehan a few years ago, when one of them had just stopped answering the other's emails or calls Montparnasse had interpreted it as Jehan not wanting to have him as an old reminder of his past and the person he used to be and thus Montparnasse had let go as well.  
  
At least he had thought that was what he had done, now standing besides the first person he had ever been in love with, he knew he had never even tried to go through with his plan of giving up on the other boy, now young man.  
  
"Whatever you might want to tell me: I'm not mad at you, just glad to have finally found you again."  
  
Jehan whispers into his ear to not speak to the entire room which is still full of people. Montparnasse would not have realized there were others if Jehan had not reminded him, for him there was just this handsome and beautiful and amazing singer, now blushing slightly as well when he turned around and played the beginning of another song before announcing which song they would be singing together.  
  
  
Montparnasse had not heard it in such a long time, it was a bit grim and yet still lovely and Jehan's voice fits the song perfectly. When the singer smiles at him Montparnasse stumbles slightly over his words. Their voices harmonize even after years and years of not having been able to sing together. Now they are, together.

 

 

_Two coffins for sleep_  
_One for you, one for me_  
_We'll get there eventually_  
  
_In the dark of our graves our bodies will decay_  
_I wish you'd never change_  
  
_How lucky I ever was to see_  
_The way that you smiled at me_  
_Your little moon face shining bright at me  
__One day soon there'll be nothing left of you and me_

_Two coffins for sleep_  
_Two coffins for sleep_

_All the things I have yet to lose will someday be gone too_  
_Back into annihilation_  
_All things will fade, maybe it's better off that way_  
_I wish you'd stay with me_

_How lucky I ever was to see_  
_The way that you smiled at me_  
_Your little moon face shining bright at me_  
_One day soon there'll be nothing left of you and me_

_Two coffins for sleep_  
_Two coffins for sleep_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called 'Two Coffins' by Against Me!


End file.
